


Accidents Happen

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accident, Doctors, Doctors AU, Greys Anatomy influence, M/M, Major trauma, Surgeons, wreck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: It's always safe to assume the worst.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these may turn darker than I would have hoped. Not everything is so happy-go-lucky in the real world.
> 
> Word: Wreck

Dr. Bane finished scrubbing out of his open-heart surgery when he noticed a wave of other co-workers rushing towards the trauma wing. He matched his pace with Catarina when she passed by the OR. “What’s in?”

“Major trauma – car wreck. Two reported to be in route. All hands on deck.”

Magnus opened his mouth to ask another question when a nurse grabbed his attention. “Dr. Bane, you’re needed in OR six.”

“Go,” Catarina urged. “If we need you, we’ll find you.”

He nodded, then turned to the nurse. “Let’s save some lives.”

Three hours. Magnus was only in the OR for three hours and the patient had bled out on the table. He couldn’t get the blood off of his hands fast enough. He was cleaning under his nails when he saw bright scrubs standing outside the door – Catarina.

The look on her face told him everything. Something was wrong.

“What?” He finally asked her. “What, Cat?”

“It’s Alec.”

His chest tightened. If Alec had reached out to Catarina, it had meant something was most definitely wrong. “Alec? Did he call you?”

“Honey… _It’s Alec.”_

_It’s Alec._

_It’s Alec. It’s Alec. It’s Alec._

_“No.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
